Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé !
by ceriz
Summary: Ca avait commencé comme toutes les journées... Que c'était-il passé pour que cette journée change radicalement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas fermer sa bouche ! Maintenant, les Maraudeurs l'avait a dos, et c'était mal pour elle ! Resume pourri S
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Tout le monde ! Me voila de retour avec une nouvelle fic' ! Si c'est pas fabuleux ca ! Mdr**

**Pour tous ceux qui qttendent la suite de Au secours !, ne vous inquietez pas, elle arrive ! Je la posterai en meme temps que la suite de cette fic ^^**

**Je voulais juste dire un ptit truc, ou meme 2 d'ailleurs : TWILIGHT FOREVER !!!! Mdr on reconnait les fans xD et je voulais juste faire un ptit coucou a MillyBlack, Je voulais te dire que je suis tjs aussi fam de toi Mdr, jsuis juste trop flemmarde pour laisser des reviews ! xD**

**Vous par contre, soyez pas flemmards comme moi, faites moi savoir que vous etes pqsses ! ^^**

**Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour plus avoir de retard dans les delais ( je pense up-dater envirom tous les 2 ou 3 jours )**

**Bon ! Assez de bavardages ! J'vous laisse tranquilles ! ^^**

**Bisous && Enjoy !**

**Cacahuete ***

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé !**

Ce jour là commença comme tous les autres à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux – pardon, auburn - et aux beaux yeux verts s'extirpa difficilement de son lit à baldaquin situé dans un coin reculé de sa vaste chambre de préfète-en-chef.

Elle avait maintenant ses petites habitudes : comme tous les matins, elle se levait à 6h35, et se dirigeait de suite vers son bureau, vérifiant que toutes les affaires de cours dont elle aurait besoin dans la journée étaient présentes dans son sac.

Ensuite, elle allait dans sa salle de bain, se préparant pour une nouvelle journée : elle se regardait désespérément dans son miroir, se maudissant d'avoir dormi un peu trop tard pour ce que ce que son corps pouvait supporter, favorisant ainsi l'apparition de ces énormes cernes. Ses cheveux étaient tellement emmêlés qu'elle se résigna, comme toujours, à les regrouper en une queue de cheval lâche.

Après ça, la jeune fille enfilait rapidement son uniforme – Dieu bénisse l'homme qui a inventé l'uniforme obligatoire, comme ça, pas de torture psychologique chaque matin pour savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre – et faisait son lit en veillant à ne pas faire de faux plis.

Tout cela étant fait, elle prenait ses affaires et se dirigeait calmement vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Bien sur, elle était l'une des premières assise à la table du petit-déjeuner, c'est pourquoi elle en profitait toujours pour réviser ou pour poursuivre une lecture commencée quelques jours auparavant.

Oui, depuis maintenant 6 ans, et bientôt 7, Lily Evans était plongée dans une routine d'où elle n'avait jamais envisagé de sortir. Et aujourd'hui n'échappant pas à la règle, elle allait devoir guetter le moindre faux pas des Maraudeurs trahissant un nouveau coup… habitude oblige.

En ce jour, elle fut encore plus focalisée sur le groupe d'amis que d'habitude. Les regardant avec entrain. Ruminant des pensant pas très sympathiques à leur sujet. Elle ne remarqua même pas que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Se contentant de les épier.

C'est bien plus tard, quand elle se rendit _enfin_ compte qu'on l'observait, qu'elle se mit à rougir violemment. Elle n'aimait pas et n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au centre de l'intention.

D'ailleurs... pourquoi tout le monde la regardait comme ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait fixé sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire? Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait la bêtise de parler tout haut. Ca lui arrivait, des fois, quand elle était vraiment à bout de nerfs.

Et bien, apparemment, si. La jeune fille venait de dire à haute voix les pensées qu'elle ruminait à l'encontre des Maraudeurs. Chose qu'elle regretta aussitot.

« - Quelle bande d'abrutis ceux-là j'te jure ! Toujours à se pavaner devant tout l'monde et à se battre en duel l'air de dire : _(Elle prit une voix d'homme)_ « Regarde moi bien p'tit gars et prends-en d'la graine ! Tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire ! Huhu ! » Et gna gna gna, et gna gna gna… Et puis ils sont toujours là, à faire des blagues stupides pour embêter les premières années… En fait, j'crois qu'ils font chier les p'tits pasqu'ils ont peur des autres… _(elle ricana…_) Le seul qui mérite d'être aimé, je crois bien que c'est Rémus ! Lui au moins il est sympa et intelligent, pas comme ses amis qui ne pensent qu'au quidditch et aux filles !»

-…

-Hum… » Toussota Lily, embarrassée.

C'est alors que l'un d'eux prit la parole :

« -Oh ! Mais regardez-moi ça ! Madame-la-préfète-en-chef se la joue focue maintenant ? , dit Sirius, sarcastiquement.

- Remarque… ca change pas de d'habitude ! Et puis, entre focue et cocue, il n'y a qu'une lettre… Hein Evans ? ajouta Peter avec un petit sourire mauvais,

- Tu sais quoi ? Puisque t'es même pas bonne à avoir des amis, retourne donc bouquiner, puisque y'a que ça qui te réussit !, conclut James qui suivit de près Queudver et Patmol, qui sortaient de la grande salle d'un pas rageur.

Remus, quant à lui, n'avait rien dit, mais son regard en disait long. Lily était son amie mais ils ne supportaient pas qu'on insulte ses presque frères et il imita à son tour le reste de la bande.

Tout les quatres sortirent dans un silence pesant. Les autres élèves étaient encore stupéfaits de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Quant à elle, la jeune fille se ratatina sur sa chaise encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était comme… Déconnectée. Elle venait à peine de saisir l'ampleur des paroles que les Maraudeurs avaient portées à son encontre… Et leurs conséquences.

Elle venait de vexer les Maraudeurs, la bande la plus adulée de l'école, et ce n'était pas chose à faire si l'on voulait être tranquille.

Elle allait le regretter…

Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Donc déjà, merci pour vos encouragements, c'était très gentil de votre part, désolée si je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews personnellement mais vous me connaissez ! Je suis une grosse flemmarde ! XD**

**Les chapitres sont assez courts, j'en suis désolée, mais c'est difficile d'en écrire des longs… Moi les fic's que j'ai écrites avant sont vraiment pourries, Mdr et courtes surtout, et je crois qu'écrire beaucoup ça ne s'apprend pas, ça vient juste avec l'habitude…**

**Je suis assez fière du PDV de Lily, mais celui de Rémus me déçoit un peu de moi-même ! Il est trop… Familier. Enfin je veux dire, les phrases ne sont pas bien écrites, on n'a pas l'impression que c'est Rémus qui parle, mais plutôt… Je sais pas moi… Sirius pas exemple ! Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ?**

**MillyBlack, y'a possibilité de se parler ? =P Cherche potes… LoL nan j'déconne ^^**

**Au fait ! Mon adresse MSN pour ce qui sont en manque de conversation comme moi Mdr :**

**Bref… Voici la suite tant attendue si j'ose dire ! ^^**

**Enjoy ! Bisous =)**

**_P.S. : désolée du retard, mais j'ai pas eu internet pendant 1 mois et demi ! Vous imaginez mon désespoir ?!_**

**Cacahuète**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé !

Chapitre 2 :

PDV Lily :

Voilà trois jours que les Maraudeurs m'avaient remise à ma place. Trois jours insupportables où j'avais dû supporter leurs sarcasmes et leurs petites blagues. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas d'énormes farces, mais je crois que j'aurai plutôt préféré une grosse blague plutôt que ça.

Je suis sûre que ça les amuse. A chaque repas à la grande salle, à chaque cours, à chaque rencontre dans un couloir, bref, chaque fois que l'on se voit, je peux être sûre qu'ils vont me jouer un tour. Ils me tapent sur les nerfs ! Je suis bien contente d'avoir ma chambre de préfète. Parce que devoir partager la salle commune avec eux… Brrr ! Je n'ose même pas y penser !

M'examinant plus attentivement dans le miroir, je soupirais d'agacement. Leur dernière trouvaille : un moustique – sûrement hybride d'ailleurs. C'est du délire !

J'étais tranquillement en train de rejoindre mes appartements quand j'avais entendu un bourdonnement se rapprocher de moi. Voulant savoir ce que c'était, j'avais levé la tête de mon livre. Vous imaginez bien quelle fut ma surprise quand je vis un énorme moustique vert et rouge – bizarre les moustiques sorciers… – se poser sur mon bras. Prise de panique, je m'étais mise à crier, à taper mon bras de ma main ou de mon livre, et à courir dans tous les sens pour que ce moustique mutant – et c'est le cas de le dire – daigne bien arrêter de sucer mon sang. Je ne récoltai que des rires. Fatiguée d'être la risée de toutes les personnes présentes, j'avais donc rejoint mes appartements, après de vains efforts d'éradication de l'horrible bestiole, qui s'était amusée à se déplacer sur mon corps pour me piquer un peu partout.

Et maintenant, l'insecte tué à coup d'insecticide, j'essayais d'appliquer une crème moldue sur tous mes hématomes et sur tous mes boutons. En un quart d'heure, elle avait eu le temps de me bousiller la sale bête ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gratter ma peau, et apparemment le sort consistait en ça : plus tu grattes, plus ça va gratter. Quelqu'un qui serait arrivé dans ma salle-de-bain en ce moment même serait sûrement en train de rire, car j'étais dans une position que je qualifierai de… Vraiment comique : en sous-vêtements, pliée en deux en une sorte d'angle droit, une main sur l'arrière de mon mollet, un miroir derrière moi, et moi-même me tordant la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le reflet. Inutile de vous préciser que cela me fut d'une guère utilité.

Chose à retenir de cette soirée : Vive les Maraudeurs et leurs stupides blagues. Apprendre à se méfier des moustiques. Et… Ah oui… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Ou chaud !

P.D.V. Rémus :

Je ne sais pas qui a raison, et qui a tort. Est-ce que je devrais choisir un camp ?

D'un côté, il y a Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Il est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment immatures, mais qu'est-ce que je les aime ces trois là ! Quand ils ont su pour ma lycanthropie, ils sont restés près de moi, ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Ils sont même allés jusqu'à apprendre à se transformer en animagus juste pour me tenir compagnie pendant les soirs de pleine lune. Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber et ils savent remonter le moral. Et je dois bien avouer que leurs blagues, aussi stupides soient elles, sont vraiment drôles !

D'un autre côté, il y a Lily. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, elle est têtue comme une mule, avec un caractère de feu, mais quand elle a appris pour mon problème de poil, qu'elle a trouvé toute seule d'ailleurs, elle est de suite venue me dire qu'elle était au courant et elle ne s'est pas enfuie, elle n'a même pas eu peur. A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas vu de pitié ou de dégoût dans ses yeux, loin de là ! Ils ne reflétaient que de la compassion. C'est vraiment une amie en or.

En même temps, j'avoue que des fois l'un ou l'autre m'énerve.

Les garçons, c'est quand ils s'en prennent à Lily. Il est vrai que ce qu'elle a dit n'était pas vraiment sympa (et c'est pour ça que des fois je lui en veux d'avoir fait ça), mais c'est la première fois qu'ils rencontrent quelqu'un qui n'est pas « fan » d'eux, et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils s'acharnent. Ils lui en font baver. Au début, j'avoue que je me marrais avec eux, parce que voir Lily avec les cheveux de Marge Simpson, ça vaut le détour ! (c'est un truc qu'on appelle un dessin animé chez les moldus, il paraît qu'ils passent leur temps à en regarder… dans celui-ci, Les Simpsons, on nous raconte la vie d'un homme jaune très bizarre et débile et de sa famille… C'est assez drôle ! Quand on s'ennuie Sirius, James et moi, on les regarde dans la télézivion, c'est assez marrant…)

Mais au bout d'un moment, ils sont devenus vraiment méchants. Ils lui ont jeté un sort assez tordu : si elle essayait de prendre n'importe quelle forme de nourriture, que ce soit, liquide, solide, magique ou moldue, peu importe, celle-ci s'échappait. Littéralement. Au bout de trois jours sans manger, Lily était devenue un zombie, elle mourrait de faim, et le sommeil l'avait quittée. J'avais alors pris les choses en main, je l'avais nourrie moi-même. Les garçons ont aussitôt levé le sort quand ils ont vus ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Et vous croyez qu'ils se sont arrêtés pour autant ? Bien sûr que non.

Deux jours plus tard, ils ont trafiqué son autorisation de sortie, et elle n'a pas pu aller à Pré-au-lard. Et je ne vous parle pas de ses plumes à parchemin : ils les ont ensorcelées pour que soit elles lâchent d'immenses tâches d'encre sur ses devoirs, soit elles n'écrivent pas du tout. Et ne parlons pas des fientes de hiboux dans son lit, de la paille dans son armoire à la place de tous ses vêtements, ou encore des furoncles qui apparaissent dès qu'elle sourit.

J'ai essayé maintes fois de les arrêter, mais ils sont têtus, et ils font toujours comme si je n'étais pas là.

Lily va se venger, et ça va faire mal… Vous croyez qu'elle m'épargnera ?

Re P.D.V. Lily :

-Vas-y Cornedrue, envoie !

-Attrape !

Grrrr ! J'vais faire un meurtre ! J'vais tordre le cou à quelqu'un ou l'assommer avec une chaussure… Je trouverais quelque chose au moment voulu. Là, pour l'instant, mon seul problème résidait dans le fait que James Potter et Sirius Black jouait au volley avec un colis très important que je viens de recevoir de ma sœur. C'est la réponse à ma lettre (je lui avais écrit une lettre lui expliquant mes petits _soucis_ et elle me répondait enfin) et ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Petty va se marier dans 3 mois, et eux ils jouent avec ma robe ! Quelle bande d'immatures ! E maintenant, me voilà entre les deux, les mains en l'air, essayant d'attraper ma robe en vain. N'y tenant plus, je sors ma baguette de ma robe, et lance un « Accio ! » bien placé. Le colis atterrit dans mes mains, et je souris fièrement aux deux garçons.

-Oh lala mais t'es pas drôle !

-Il est passé où ton sens de l'humour ?!

Ne me dites pas qu'ils trouvent ça drôle ! Si ?

-Mais je rêve ou quoi ? Vous trouvez vraiment ça drôle ?! Il vous en faut pas beaucoup dites-moi ! Dans le genre immature et affligeant, je vous décerne la palme d'or, vraiment, vous la méritez amplement !

Sur ce, je me retourne et pars dignement, menton relevé. J'entends vaguement leur « la plame ??? », « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ? » ou encore leur « elle a dû tomber sur la tête… », Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. S'ils veulent savoir ce que c'est, ils n'ont qu'à prendre des cours d'étude des moldus.

Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je vais enfin pouvoir tuer quelqu'un !

Non, je vais plutôt aller essayer ma robe, je crois que c'est plus raisonnable.

Je me dirige vers mes appartements, quand dans le couloir sombre où je marche, une voix s'élève :

« - Alors Lily, ça va ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qui se tient en face de moi. Sa voix masculine, forte et douce à la fois, me fait frissonner. Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille. C'est…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tadaaaam ! Suspeeeens ! Vous avez aimer ce chapitre ? Encore désolée pour le retard ! Vous pensez que c'est qui ? ^^ C'est peut-être pas quelqu'un que vous connaissez hein ! Mdr

Allez bisous les gens, et merci d'être la ^^

Reviews please !


End file.
